


Fireflies

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* The world is always a fairy tale*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
Kudos: 1





	Fireflies

_In the early summer night dream_

_Fireflies through the window_

_Outline the world you draw for me_

_Run freely on the border of the dream_

_I've never hurt_

_I saw truth in the world_

_But I want you to believe_

_As long as the fireflies do not go away_

_I still chase my dream_

_The world is always a fairy tale_


End file.
